


Soft Autumn Love

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no Uprising here, post-operation pitfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: It's a lovely fall day to spend together with the one you love.(for the sfw newmann fest)





	Soft Autumn Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set to the song Countryside of 1939, by July Skies. The prompts I picked were 'listening to their heartbeat/breathing' and 'leaves changing/falling'.
> 
> ofc I'm a week late, and I appoligize. Life got in the way and I've started a new job.

There’s a soft breeze in the air, stirring the leaves around them. Hermann feels it brush past his face, but it only make him sigh with a breath and snuggle against the other body he’s resting against.

There’s a quiet chuckle and the feeling of arms tightening their grasp around him ever so slightly. “Hey.”

Hermann manages to tilt his head up to see Newt looking back at him. “Hello.”

“You know,” Newt says, but in such a soft and almost sleepy way. “for such a grumpy guy, you’re actually just a big softy.”

He huffs and closes his eyes, tilting his head back down. “Shut up.”

“Love you too.” Newt says in response.

Hermann’s already relaxed back against Newt. He could feel the rise and fall of Newt’s chest as he breathed; a steady rhythm that was accompanied by the soft constant beat of his heart. Even through the plaid flannel, he could just pick out the other man’s heartbeat. The combination of these two had the most curious effect on Hermann, put him under a spell, sort to say (oh lord, that sounded like something Newt would teasingly say).

As cheesy as it was, it was actually quite nice; peaceful and even. It was perfect for a day like today.

While they now both kept themselves occupied with the teaching positions they had accepted after the end of the Kaiju War, they still were able to find moments of respite, as well as time for each other. Today so happened to be one of those days where it was the weekend, they didn't have many papers to grade or worry about, so they had decided to spend it in each other's company.

After a morning of lazing about in bed, Newt said he was going to make them lunch. Newt was… not the greatest cook, but he was improving. He at least didn't burn anything this time. Still, it was the thought that counted, and Hermann loved him all the same for his efforts. They had their lunch on the back porch of their small home that they had purchased with what they had after the war, and now they were entangled with each other on the patio couch they had picked up for just this sort of occasion.

“Leaves are changing color.” Newt muttered in observation.

“It is autumn, Newton.” Hermann replied. The leaves on the trees were indeed changing color; falling from the trees of the backyard and gathering on the ground. “Of course they’re changing color.”

“Well, duh. I’m just making an observation.”

“A very obvious one.”

“You know, seeing the leaves change- it reminds me of growing up in Boston. Crisp fall days, apple cider, running around in the leaves. But hey,” Newt paused to kiss the top of Hermann’s head. “This is just as good. I mean, it’s a pretty nice day for this; just us, here, and watching the leaves fall.”

Hermann makes a sleepy nod. “It _is_ a nice day.”

“You looked pretty relaxed, dude.” Newt says, reaching one hand up to slowly pet Hermann’s hair.

“Maybe there’s a reason for that.”

“Is it me~?”

Of course it was; there was no other answer. Here he was, sitting out on the patio couch, leaning against this brilliant fool of a biologist in such a way he could hear his heart and feel his breathing. Eased into calm and peace by these things and the warmth of the other man. Also by the sun rays that were being absorbed by the blanket laid across the lower portion of his body.

Though he didn’t give that as an outright, long answer. Just a simplified one.

“Who else, my darling?” He says, a hint of a smile on his face.

That earned an amused chuckle from Newt and he kissed Hermann’s head again. “Love you.”

“As do I.”

Hermann fell quiet again, choosing to go back to listening to the soothing beat of Newt’s heart. Eventually, they would have to move from this spot; return inside and return to their jobs once the weekend was up, but for now that could wait.

For now, being here entwined with Newt was all he wanted on this fall day, and he was going to make it last as long as he could.


End file.
